How a tomato changed my life
by xxhetalianponyxx
Summary: Lovino is always judged and compared. All he want is to be himself. While napping in a classroom he meets Antonio. As they get to know eachother, Lovino realizes that Antonio cares about him more then anyone else. R&R and enjoy !
1. Chapter 1: introduction

"Did you see him?" "Yeah, he looks like Feliciano, but he has a bad temper!" "I heard he steals stuff" "I heard he bullies his brother!" "Not feli-chan!"

Lovino slammed his history textbook closed before standing up to leave the library. "I'm Lovino. Lovino." He whispered to himself while he opened the heavy metal doors. Lovino walked down the clean streets to the home he despised. "BROTHEEEERRRR~!" he heard behind him before being jumped on by a small figure. "Veniciano!" Lovino yelled, slightly turning his body trying to get his brother off him. "Brother! Please tell grandpa im gonna be late, 'kay?" he asked, in a happy voice. "Going with that potato bastard?" "He's not a bastard!" Feliciano whined, puffing his cheeks and swinging his fists up and down.

"Whatever" Lovino said ruffling his hair and walking up the sidewalk again. Taking the key out of his pocket and opening the door. "I'm home" he said letting his bag slip off his shoulders. "Lovino?" his grandpa came out of the kitchen with a bowl and spoon. "Yeah, my brother is going out for a little while" Lovino said, not making eye contact."Oh~! I'll call him then" he said running back into the kitchen. Lovino jumped onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

~oO[]Oo~

Antonio was known for being friendly and being slightly clueless. Even though he basically had made friends with everyone, he never seemed to talk to any of them (besides Francis and Gilbert) he mostly stared in front of the class for some reason.

"Kesesese~!" "Que, Gilbert?" "Today, then awesome me, realized something~!" He said, tilting his chair back on the two back legs. "You like someone in our class, kesesese~!" "Ohonhonhon~ is it true Antonio

Antonio kept quiet as he finished his sandwich."HEY! Dont ignore me!" Gilbert said ripping the sandwich from Antonio's hand. "TELL ME BECAUSE IM AWESOME." Antonio sighed, knowing they would keep bothering him. "Yes" he plainly said before standing and left the lunchroom.

"Kesesese! I got it out of him! You owe me 10 bucks!

~oO[]Oo~

Antonio walked into a random classroom, to see a boy sleeping on a desk in the front. "Hm? Who is that?" he walked over to him, patting him softly on the head. _A curl? Oh…I know who this is now…._ Antonio thought before quickly retracting his hand. Lovino's eyes fluttered open, picking up his head; he slowly looked at his surroundings. "Oh! You're up" Lovino quickly turned his head to another person sitting in the back of the classroom. "W-who are you?" Lovino asked before standing up, face flushed. He hated when people see him so defenseless.

"I'm Antonio" he said, a big grin on his face

"Lovino" He said, his face cooling down. "What time is it?" Lovino asked, knowing Feliciano would panic over him. "3:09"

Shit.

"I gotta go, bye" Lovino said, rushing out the door before he could hear Antonio's reply. Finally at the front gate, Lovino took out his phone and called his little brother. '_Questo numero non è disponibile._ _Lasciate un messaggio!' _he heard his brother say happily in Italian. "Feliciano! Pick up your god damn phone!"

Romano shoved his phone in his pocket before deciding to avoid home. He didn't feel like seeing his grandpa.

_ZZZZT ZZZZT _

Romano looked at his phone and opened the text message

From: Feliciano

Subject: plans

Brother! Do you want to go hang out with Luddy, his friends and me 2morrow?

To: Feliciano

Re-subject: plans

Sure? Where?

From: Feliciano

Re-Re-subject: plans

Restaurant….gtg talk to you later brother 3

Romano sighed. He went to these places with his brother to protect him. Who knows what the hell people would do to him? As much as Romano _hated_ that potato bastard, he had to admit he took care of his brother. Romano shuddered at the thought.

"Oh no…" "What?" "It's _him" _ Romano froze, hearing that conversation stop immediately.

Damn it all.


	2. Chapter 2: Living together

He ran.

He had snapped.

As soon as Lovino walked into his house, he heard what his grandpa really thought of him."He is so lazy! And he doesn't do anything. Feli-chan told me that rumors are starting to spread about him and he didn't tell me! I'm like stranger to him and I'm tired of it!"

Feliciano could go to the restaurant alone. That bastard Ludwig could protect him. When his vision became blurry and he stopped running so he didn't fall. "No one" he mumbled, laying on the ground and letting tears fall down his face onto the grass. Everything went black.

Figuring he had completely run out of energy, he let himself rest.

~oO[]Oo~

When Lovino woke up, he felt very warm. He sat up, his head throbbing. "Ow...where the hell am I?" he asked himself

"Oh! Lovi~!" Antonio came in with a glass of water. "Where am I?" Lovino asked.

"My house" Antonio said grinning. 'He's so out of it...'

"How did I get here?" "Well, you were taking a siesta out in a field where I plant my crops, only some stuff though" Antonio paused, handing the glass of water to Lovino. "You were shivering, so I brought you here~!" "Oh...now I remember" Lovino said, the memories flowing through his head.

"As long as you're okay Lovi~!"

"Who's 'Lovi'? My name is Lovino" Lovino stated emphasizing the last part of his name.

"But Lovi is better...No?"

"No!" Romano shouted, taking a sip of water right after.

"But it's cute! Just like you!" Antonio said happily, his face slightly pink. On the other hand, Lovino's face flushed.

"W-what the hell!"

"What?"

"I'm not cute!" Lovino scowled, trying to prove his point."That makes you look cuter Lovi~!"

"Shut. Up. How many more stupid nicknames are you gonna give me?!"

"Um...Let me list them!" Spain clapped his hands together "Lovi, quierdo, amor, tomato"

"Whoa, why tomato?" "Porque cuando te sonrojas, eres la cara parece un tomate"

"I can't speak Spanish!"

"O well~!" Antonio sang "Hey it's late...You should head hom-" "Never." Lovino said sternly, avoiding eye contact.

"So you're staying here for the night?"

"Um...For a while...I'll stay.."

Suddenly, Lovino was tackled. "H-HEY! Get off!" "IM SO HAPPY LOVI~!" Antonio shouted nuzzling Lovino's neck.

~oO[]Oo~

Feliciano started to get worried. He hadn't seen his big brother all day. He dialed the number to his brother's phone, even though the last time it didn't work the last five times

"Ciao?"

"Brother!"

"What!"

"Where are you?" Lovino could tell his brother was worried

"...at a friend's- Hey!Stop hugging me!

"Who?" Feliciano asked, concern filling his voice. He was more of a father than his real one.

"A-HEY!GET OFF-GIVE IT-"

"Hola~! Hey!give it back! Lovi is in my care Feli-chan~!"

"O-okay..." Feliciano was glad he was with someone he could trust.

"OW! Lovi, not cute! I'm not here to be cute!"

"I gotta go, stay safe!~" Feliciano hung up

~oO[]Oo~

"I told you I'm not CUTE!" Lovino shouted throwing pillows at Antonio.

"But you are! I can't lie!" Antonio said, before he got a pillow straight in the face.

Lovino growled, he had run out of things to throw. He buried himself under the blankets. "y-you idiot" he muttered

Antonio could just imagine how his face looked

Hai guys :3

I would've uploaded earlier, but my mom's laptop doesn't have Microsoft word –u-' I also apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm not gonna be able to upload as quickly during school, so I'll try to post as much as I can now

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
